1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to the configuration of SRAM memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical stress has been a problem which has existed in Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) technology. Mechanical stress tends to induce crystal defects which will result in creating leakage paths. It is necessary that such leakage paths should be suppressed to improve yield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,632 of Lur et al. a FOX region with curvilinear boundaries is employed to reduce stress.